


Raise Your Glass

by GoldTitaniumArmour



Series: Burning Desire [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, COVID-19, Chubby bucky barnes, Coronavirus, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunk Tony Stark, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Fat Bucky Barnes, Fat Character, Fat Sex, Fluff and Crack, Large Breasts, M/M, No Dysphoria, POV Bucky Barnes, Pandemics, Quarantine, Slice of Life, Trans Bucky Barnes, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, author knows nothing about alcohol or being drunk, fat kink, fat positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldTitaniumArmour/pseuds/GoldTitaniumArmour
Summary: Bucky Barnes is just trying to get some work done, pandemic or not, when Tony comes in all drunk and giggly and cute.(This is part of a series but can be read as a stand-alone. Mind the tags!)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Burning Desire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Raise Your Glass

Bucky Barnes was having a perfectly normal afternoon working from home, insofar as he ever feels normal in the midst of a global pandemic. He was sprawled out on the couch, balancing his laptop on the shelf of his belly while typing out passive-aggressive emails to various people at his workplace in the hopes that things would actually get done. 

He tiredly hauled his heavy body off of the couch, letting out an involuntary grunt of effort as he stood and his belly fell farther down that it used to, stealing his breath for a moment. He hadn't quite gotten used to this quarantine weight yet, clearly. 

After taking a moment to stretch muscles that had barely had to do any work since he'd woken and gone to the couch, he walked -actually, he supposed he was actually getting a bit of a waddle now- to the fridge to get the milkshake he had started earlier. He needed it after dealing with yet another day of what felt a bit like the apocalypse.

Bucky had just flopped back onto the couch and was about to open his laptop again to do something, anything, that wasn't work-related when his boyfriend stumbled in. 

"Hey, you're home awfully early." 

Tony had started going back to work in person just over a month before. Being the CEO, he was one of maybe a half dozen non-janitorial staff allowed in the building. At the beginning, in March (which felt like ages ago and so very recent at the same time), they had decided to move in together. It was a snap decision, but looking at the state of New York, they knew they wouldn't be able to see each other in person for months on end if they were living separately. And they were right. 

At first, Tony had tried to get Bucky to move in with him, in Stark tower. Bucky had seen that coming from the start of the conversation and immediately refused. For one, the outskirts of Brooklyn seemed safer than dead-center Manhattan, in terms of not getting sick. Not to mention that Tony depended on cleaning staff for the building, and who knows if they caught it? Tony was highly skeptical of living in Bucky's studio, he said he hadn't lived somewhere so small since his dorm room at M.I.T, and even then it was close. Bucky rolled his eyes at the obvious exaggeration and insisted that his apartment was plenty big enough for two people to coexist, thanks. Tony finally agreed, and they sealed it with a kiss. 

In the present day, Tony was ripping off his mask and tossing it in the corner of the kitchen that Bucky had dubbed 'the decontamination zone' named for the dozen or so masks that were always either being cleaned or drying. He squirted a ridiculous amount of sanitizer onto his hands, then looked down adorably confused at the sheer amount. He shrugged and rubbed it into his skin up to his elbows. 

Bucky raised an eyebrow at him and Tony just giggled, face flushed from what Bucky had assumed was the scorching summer heat. As the strong scent of the sanitizer faded, the smell of beer replaced it, and Bucky stared at him. 

"Tony, it's only..." He quickly pulled out his phone to check the time, he wasn't actually sure. Time doesn't feel quite real in a pandemic. "...3 in the afternoon. Are you drunk?"

Tony laughed and nodded so hard he almost lost his balance. He toddled over to the couch, collapsing onto the soft leather and snuggling up to Bucky. 

"Yessss!! I was like... ughhh, work sucks so much, and then it was like. oops, nothing left to do! an... and then i wassss... drivin' home, and there's that li- lick- drinking store on the way and I put on a dumb hat n' face thingy cus... people, n' then I got a bunch of drink-y things! and I was gonna bring them home and we could like. mmm... drink together but! there was lots n' lots of cars in the way... so I was like oh hey I can have J drive... so I did!! an then... then I drank a whole bunch myself cause' i was so bored and it was jus' so hot out..."

Bucky couldn't maintain his neutral expression and snickered at the small man who, contrary to public opinion, had the alcohol tolerance of a brand new 21-year-old. Tony pouted at this.

Cuddled into Bucky's side, the larger man sighed and put a beefy arm around Tony's shoulders. Tony smiled even wider, let out something unintelligible but cheery sounding, and seemed to melt into the couch cushions. 

He was so quiet for the next few minutes that Bucky was starting to think he had fallen asleep, and groaned at the thought of having to carry him to bed. Thankfully, Tony was awake and nuzzling his face into Bucky's chest. His heavy breasts were on either side of his chest when he was laying down like this, and Tony was nibbling and... trying to lick him, for some reason, through the thin fabric of his slightly too small t-shirt. Tony giggled again. 

"Boobssss!!" He poked Bucky's nipple and let out an excited sounding squeal. 

Oh, right. Tony was a giddy drunk, clearly, but a horny one too. Bucky figured he'd just let Tony's alcohol addled brain figure out where to go from here. 

Which it did. Tony put a hand up and started to clumsily grope one of Bucky's breasts, but his eyes were fixated on his tummy. He reached out with his unoccupied hand to poke it under where the shirt had ridden up. He stared mesmerized at the ripples and let his head fall to the side to stare glassy-eyed up at Bucky. 

"Y-you are jussss.... so so soooo pretty... an... and I love you soooo much..." Tony slurred. He started to tear up. "Do you love me b-back?"

Bucky snorted and leaned over to kiss the very drunk man on the forehead. 

"Sure do, doll. I'm letting you climb all over me in this heat, aren't I?" He replied affectionately. 

Tony nodded with what he probably thought was a thoughtful expression. 

His eyes started to wander all over Bucky, and with a goofy look on his face, declared something he considered very important. 

"You are like... sooo super fat." 

Bucky nodded, fake seriously, because... well. yeah. 

Tony grabbed and fondled various parts of Bucky, from his enormous belly to his pillowy arms and flabby thighs. 

He would occasionally gasp and squeal things like "Squishyyyyy!!!" as if he hadn't done this before. Bucky thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Soon Tony stopped and clumsily climbed onto the small portion of Bucky's lap not taken up by stomach. He stared at Bucky plaintively. 

"Buck-a-roo... wanna sex?"

He pointedly looked down at his half-erection and then looked back up pleadingly, as though Bucky would actually deny him something when he was acting so damn cute. 

Bucky slid Tony off of his lap back onto the cushion beside him. Tony shrieked at the sudden motion and stared up at the ceiling until he was less dizzy. 

Meanwhile, Bucky scooted forward onto the edge of the sunken-in sofa, and let himself slide onto the floor. 

"The things I do for you... you're helping me up after, drunk off your ass or not," Bucky informed Tony, only a bit jokingly. 

Once he was in a semi-comfortable position on the carpet, he reached up and quickly undid the button on Tony's pants that the drunk man had spent the last minute staring at, confused. 

Bucky slid Tony's underwear and pants to his ankles, not wanting to navigate the complicated rich-person buckle on his shoes. 

He leaned forward and took Tony's mostly-soft cock all the way in his mouth in one go. Tony let out a quiet moan and quickly hardened. He went boneless into the couch and let Bucky work. Bucky decided to get straight to the point and used every trick in the book that he knew Tony loved. They had quite a bit of sex while stuck in the apartment. 

Bucky sucked firmly on his shaft, using his tongue to trace the veins along his cock. He reached up a hand to play with Tony's balls and after letting out a loud hum, Tony came with a gasp. Bucky kept his mouth around his dick, gently working him through the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

Tony quickly started twitching at the overstimulation and weakly reached out and tugged Bucky's hair. Bucky pulled away with an obscene sounding pop, a trail of saliva still connecting his lips and Tony. He wiped it away and began the arduous task of using the couch to lever himself up because as expected, Tony was very little help. 

When Bucky was finally upright, Tony slowly opened his eyes and looked at Bucky pleadingly, making grabby hands at him. 

"Buckyyy... m' sleepy." 

Bucky ruffled his hair before hoisting the shorter man off the couch and, as he was hoping to not have to do, carried him to bed bridal style. He stared mournfully at his melted milkshake on the way out.


End file.
